Endless Love
by MissGoldenAngel
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru need to understand their feelings for each other. Will they be able to express their love? Twincest, don't like, don't read. Originally written in portuguese.


**Hey, everybody, this is my first fic, I hope you like it. It's a secret but I'll tell you: I do NOT own Ouran.**

Endless Love

Kaoru was sleeping on the floor again, because his brother pushed him during the night and they kept sleeping deeply. Suddenly, Hikaru, while trying to cuddle his brother, got close to the edge of the bed and fell over Kaoru, staying right on top of him. Kaoru woke up when he tried to move and felt himself wrapped by his brother's arms. He blushed deeply when he opened his eyes and realized that their faces were awfully close to each other. This wasn't normal, he was used to stay so close to his twin, specially because of all those scenes in the host club. He tried to push Hikaru aside, but he was sleepy and powerless, so he managed to wake his brother up:

"Hikaru… Hikaru, it's time to wake up…"

"Not now, Kaoru…" he answered, hugging his brother tightly, without opening his eyes. "Just more five minutes… this bed is so warm…"

"Hi-Hikaru… we fell on the floor… during the night… we're not in our bed…" Kaoru was very embarrassed. "You… you're… lying on me…"

Hikaru opened his eyes and blushed a little as he saw their position. He stood up quickly and sat on the bed. Somewhat embarrassed, he said:

"I'm sorry, Kaoru…"

"It's ok…"

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Kaoru's POV_

_This is really strange, I shouldn't be so ashamed. What if I am…? No, it can't be, he's my brother… things like these were always absolutely normal between us… there's something happening, what if Hikaru is feeling this too?_

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Hikaru's POV_

_This feeling is so weird… who knows if this is…? Forget it! Stop thinking about stupid things! Maybe Kaoru knows what's happening… no, I can't ask him this… it's better for me to forget it, for now…_

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The same day, in the Host Club:**

The customers were arriving, the day's theme was "Night Creatures", all the girls were very excited and found seats near their favorite hosts.

The twins were talking to three customers at the same time, both of them were wearing vampire cosplays, making the girls almost breathless as they stayed close to each other:

"Hey, girls, are you enjoying the party?" Hikaru asked smiling.

"Of course… everything's perfect." one of the customers answered in a shy way.

"It's good that you're enjoying it, we did it all thinking about you." Kaoru said, with a little smile on his face.

"But the best things of this party are our cosplays, Kaoru…" Hikaru got closer to his brother.

"Why, Hikaru?" at this moment, Kaoru should be pretending to be embarrassed, but for some reason, he started blushing for real.

Hikaru grinned mischievously, touching his brother's face and making their lips being extremely close.

"Because we're vampires and for this reason we'll live for all the eternity together… that's my biggest dream…" Hikaru felt his heart beating faster and tried to don't demonstrate how uncomfortable he was.

"Hikaru, there are people looking at us…" said Kaoru, blushing intensely as his brother stroked his face.

"Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa…" the three girls squealed together.

**x-x-x-x-x**

After all the customers had left the club, the hosts were preparing themselves to go to their houses, when Hikaru, accidentally, let some tea fall on the floor, making Haruhi slide down and fall over him:

"Ha-Haru… hi…" he muttered, completely disorientated and all flushed.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, I slid down…" the girl said while standing up.

Kaoru stopped what he was doing when he saw the two teenagers on the floor. When he felt that he could move himself, he said that he had forgotten his backpack in a room and got away running.

As soon as he entered the other room, he started crying silently, he was mad at himself, he finally had understood what was happening. But that wouldn't change anything, he wanted to forget everything about it… but he couldn't. His chest was hurting, now he knew what he was feeling for his brother. But it wasn't because of this that he was crying it was because he knew that his brother had another special person inside his heart. The truth was that he was crying because of jealousy, but he didn't want to admit it.

Kaoru didn't spend too much time crying, he preferred to wait untill he arrived home and could lock himself inside his bedroom. He went back to where everybody was:

"Hikaru, let's go home?" he couldn't face the other's eyes, that's why he kept staring at the floor.

"Ok, we can go now, Kaoru." Hikaru realized that his brother was acting strangely and managed to go home.

**x-x-x-x-x**

After eating something, Kaoru went straight to their bedroom and closed the door, forgetting to lock it. He laid on his bed and started crying while hugging his pillow, he needed to talk to somebody, but he couldn't tell this to anybody else. So, he found a little notebook and started writing on it what was happening. Suddenly, somebody entered the room:

"Kaoru, what are you doing? Why didn't you tell me you were here? And why is the door closed?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

"Hi-Hikaru!" Kaoru shuddered as he listened his brother, he thought he had locked the door. He dried his tears without letting the other see it and put the notebook on his backpack. "I was… ah, well… I had to… finish… the… the math homework!"

"You're not lying to me, are you?" it was obvious that his brother was lying, they didn't have to do any math homework. He became even more worried, Kaoru had never lied to him.

"Me? Don't be silly, Hikaru! Why would I lie to you? It doesn't make any sense!" Kaoru tried to smile to show that everything was alright, but he couldn't, he was very flushed and wasn't able to look at his brother's eyes.

"That's right, maybe it doesn't make any sense…" Hikaru thought about something to know what was happening. "Forget it, let's go sleep."

"Ok, I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom." Kaoru was puzzled, he thought it wouldn't be easy to deceive the other.

When Kaoru closed the bathroom's door, Hikaru quickly picked up the notebook where his brother was writing on and started to read it. As he read it, he didn't understand only what Kaoru was feeling, but also what himself was feeling. The moment he stopped reading, he looked forward and realized that his brother was standing near the bed, staring at him with a scared look:

"Y-you weren't… reading it… were you?" Kaoru asked, without looking away from the notebook.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru… I really didn't want to, but I was worried about you." said Hikaru while getting closer to his brother. "Why didn't you tell me what was happening?" he embraced the other.

"It doesn't matter!" Kaoru pushed his brother away and went a few steps back. "You shouldn't have done this! I didn't let you read that notebook!" he was crying again.

"Sorry, Kaoru…" Hikaru leaned his head down. "I'm such an idiot! Please, don't stay like this, I hate to see you crying." he got closer to his brother again. "Everything that you wrote… is that really true?"

"Yes. I really... feel those things..." this time he didn't move away when he saw his brother getting closer to him. "But don't worry about me, I know that you like Haruhi… I just hope that you keep talking to me normally, like if nothing had happened, maybe I'll forget it one day… "

"I can't promise you this, Kaoru…" he was very close to the other. "My love for you will change…"

"But, why? Please, I don't wanna be separated from you just because of this." Kaoru was afraid of losing his brother.

"May I continue what I was saying?" Hikaru smiled sweetly. "My love for you will change… because it'll be even bigger… I love you, Kaoru…"

As he said it, Hikaru stroked his brother's face and pulled him closer. Kaoru felt his face burning when Hikaru gave him a long and delicate kiss.

Slowly, their lips broke apart and they kept looking at each other for a while. Then Kaoru said:

"Hikaru, I love you more than anything in my life..."

"I love you too, Kaoru." he hugged the other. "That's why I was so worried about you... please, don't hide anything else from me."

"I'm sorry, Hikaru… I didn't mean to worry you." he hugged his brother back, tightly. "But… I thought that… you didn't feel the same thing as I did…"

"You're wrong… very wrong, I don't like Haruhi, I love you, Kaoru, only you. I can barely breathe without by my side." said Hikaru, looking at his brother's eyes.

"Hikaru, you don't need to say these things…" Kaoru was embarrassed.

"Yes, I need, specially because I love when you are so embarrassed, you are quite cute when you speak like this, you know?" Hikaru was smiling, he loved when Kaoru's face was red.

"Hi-Hikaru, stop it…" Kaoru blushed a lot and looked away.

Hikaru let him loose and started making the bed for them. When it was done, he asked his brother:

"Do you wanna sleep now, Kaoru?"

"Yes, I need to sleep." he answered, yawning.

"Great, me too." Hikaru laid on the bed and covered himself.

But Kaoru didn't move and stayed near the bed, thinking.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to sleep?" Hikaru asked, looking at Kaoru's thoughtful expression.

"Yes, I was just thinking about something…" Kaoru said as he laid on their bed.

"What's happening now?" Hikaru was starting to get worried again.

"I was thinking about how nice you are to me." Kaoru smiled, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and resting his head on his chest. "Hikaru, I love you…"

"I love you too, Kaoru, very much." he leaned forward and kissed Kaoru's lips. It's was a sweet but intense kiss, in other words, it was a true love kiss.

After a while, they stopped the kiss and stayed in each other's arms. They fell asleep quickly, without thinking about anything else. Because anything else mattered when they were together. They just thought about following their hearts, that even if they were two different hearts, they pulsated in the same rhythm and showed the same feeling: the love that they felt for each other.

So, did you like it? Please, send me reviews!!!


End file.
